Together
by addictanime123
Summary: " aku menginginkanmu" "mine zero. always mine"
1. chapter 1

Zero Pov

Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit dan aku tau penyebabnya. Segel yang ibuku berikan sudah mulai melemah dan akan menghilang tepat saat aku berumur 18 tahun nanti, dan itu tinggal 3 hari lagi. aku mulai membangkitkan tubuhku untuk duduk dikasur sebelum aku beranjak kekamar mandi untuk memulai ritual pagiku.

Betapa kagetnya diriku begitu menatap pantulan diriku sendiri didalam cermin kamar mandi, rambutku mulai memanjang sedikit demi sedikit, jika aku melihat diriku seperti ini aku sepertimelihat ichiru yang sekarang sedang ku lihat, dan yang membedakan adalah tatto di leherku yang menjadi tanda bahwa yang aku lihat sekarang bukanlah ichiru.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual pagiku aku segera turun dari kamarku. Bisa kudengar suara gaduh didapur dan dapat kupastikan itu pasti chairman yang saat ini menimbulkan kegaduhan itu , kegaduhan karena dia masih berusaha memasak makanan yang tidak layak untuk dimakan.

" zero riinnn " teriak chairman begitu melihatku turun dari tangga dan berjalan kedapur

" berhenti memanggilku begitu " ucapku kasar sambil menghindari tubuhnya yang sedang berusaha menerjangku dan hanya dibalas tangisan buaya dari chairman begitu mendengar jawabanku. Melihat tingkahnya membuatku berpikir-pikir bagaimana orang sepertinya bisa menjadi seorang hunter yang begitu menakutkan saat dijamannya.

" zero ohayo.." ucap yuuki saat melihatku duduk dimeja makan tepat dihadapannya

"hmm " aku hanya membalasnya malas

" zero sejak kapan rambutmu sepanjang itu " pertanyaan yuuki berhasil merebut perhatian chairman.

" zero " aku bisa mendengar keseriusan pada nada bicara chairman saat dia memanggil namaku

" entahlah, mungkin memang rambutku sudah waktunya memanjang saat ini " ucapku berdiri berniat meninggalkan meja makan karena moodku yang berubah menjadi buruk begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari yuuki

" zero tunggu sebentar, papa ingin bicara" aku ingin memarahinnya saat dia melebel dirinya menjadi papa tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu mendengar nada serius didalamnya

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti chairman keruangannya

" ini sudah dimulai " ucapnya serius begitu aku menutup pintu ruangannya

" ya aku rasa begitu " ucapku balik menatapnya

" segel yang shizuka berikan sudah melemah "

" ya.." aku berucap pelan mendengar nama itu, ya kalian tidak salah lagi shizuka lah yang memberikan segel ini untukku, dan itu berarti dia adalah ibuku. Aku adalah putri satu-satunya. Aku tekankan sekali lagi aku adalah PUTRI satu-satunya. Ibuku sengaja menyegel ku untuk melindungiku dari orang-orang yang mengejarku. Termasuk rido yang begitu menginginkanku sejak aku lahir. Ibuku sengaja menyembunyikan identitasku dan membuat skenario sedemikian rupa membuat seolah-olah aku adalah putra dari keluarga kiryu , seluruh keluarga kiryu pun setuju untuk membantu ibuku dan merawatku , menyatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah putra mereka. tapi bukan berarti segel ini akan terus menerus menyegel semua tentang diriku, diumurku yang menginjak 18 tahun segel ini akan menghilang, itu karena darah pureblood pada diriku yang semakin kuat sehingga segel ini tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya. Aku membenci diriku yang seorang perempuan karena itu membuatku terlihat begitu lemah, dan aku merasa semua orang yang melihatku seperti melihat potongan daging lezat yang siap mereka makan dan aku benci itu jika semua laki-laki menatapku seperti binatang buas. Belum lagi saat mereka mencium bauku mereka seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya . siapa yang bisa menahan bau dari seorang hybrid seperti diriku. Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian mengapa aku adalah seorang hybrid

Aku adalah anak dari shizuka hio dan juga kiryu makoto. Ibuku seorang pureblood berdarah murni yang begitu kuat, ayahku seorang vampire hunter dari keturunan darah murni hunter dari keluarga kiryu merupakan kakak laki-laki dari keluarga kiryu yang mengadopsiku sebagai putra mereka, mereka membantu shizuka karena aku adalah keponakan mereka .Semua orang menginginkanku karena darah yang kumiliki. Aku bisa menghasilkan seorang keturunan yang begitu kuat . oleh karena itu mereka begitu mengincarku dan mengejarku sampai ibuku harus menyegelku sampai aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. mengingat itu membuatku merinding. Kaein yang melihat itu berusaha menenangkanku

" tenang lah zerorin , aku akan melindungimu dari orang-orang yang mengincarmu " ucapnya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan berusaha menenangkanku

" sekarang kembalilah untuk menjadi guardian night class akan segera keluar " aku segera menganggukan kepalaku dan meninggalkannya memikirkan tentang permasalahanku.

"KYAAAA.. IDOLL SENPAIII "

" KYAAAAA.. KAINN "

" RUKAA MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU "

Teriakan mereka membuatku sangat pusing, ditambah keadaanku yang sedang kurang baik membuatku ingin mencincang mereka saat ini juga. Aku merasa diriku terdorong oleh para murid day class, aku segera membalikan tubuhku menghadap mereka semua

" satu langkah lagi, aku akan membuat kalian menyesal " ucapku dingin kepada mereka.

Setelah merasa mereka semua tidak mendorongku lagi, aku membalikan badanku dan betapa herannya aku melihat kaname kurang pemimpin para vampire yang paling aku benci sedang menatapku, bukan hanya dia melainkan seluruh murid night class menatapku bingung. Aku bukan membenci mereka , karena aku juga salah satu dari mereka. tapi aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka sama sekali karena itu membuatku muak. Karena merekalah aku harus menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan kehilagan keluargaku. Karena mereka yang haus akan kekuatan yang membuat ibuku meninggalkanku untuk melindungiku. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka

" apa yang kalian lihat,cepat jalan kelas akan dimulai " ucapku kasar kepada mereka yang masih menatapku tidak berkedip. Mendengar suaraku membuat mereka sadar dari lamunan dan segera berjalan meskipun aku bisa melihat mereka masih mencuri-curi melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah memastikan semua sudah aman aku segera meninggalkan post ku untuk berpatroli. Angin malam membuatku begitu tenang . aku membiarkan angin meniup rambutku dan menutup mataku mengingat masa kecilku dimana ibu dan ayahku yang selalu memperlakukanku layaknya princess. Mereka sangat memanjakanku. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan mereka berdua. Tidak terasa mataku mulai memanas dan aku yakin apabila aku membuka mataku air mata itu akan lolos dari mataku. aku begitu terhanyut pada memoriku sampai aku tidak menyadari ada orang yang sedang mengawasiku saat ini

" kiryu " suara itu begitu mengagetkanku, aku segera membalikan tubuhku bloody rose berada digenggamanku siap untuk menembak

" apa maumu kuran ?!" ucapku kasar

" kenapa kau menangis " aku begitu kaget begitu melihatnya berada didepanku dengan sangat cepat, dia memegang pipiku untuk menghapus air mataku yang langsung aku tangkis dengan kasar

" jangan pernah menyentuhku " ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku yang jatuh dari mataku saat aku membuka mataku. aku bisa melihat raut marah di wajahnya begitu aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar

" enyah dari sini bastard ! atau aku akan menembakmu saat ini juga " ucapku sambil mengacungkan pistolku kearahnya

" jaga bicaramu D , kau yang sampah diantara kita berdua. Dan aku yakin orang tuamu malu karena telah melahirkanmu" ucapannya membuatku sangat marah,sehingga aku menembakan rose kearahnya. Peluru tersebut hanya mengenai angin dihadapanku dan saat ini aku merasa ada tubuh dibelakangku , aku tidak siap sampai saat dia memukul rose dari tanganku dan mengunci pergerakanku dari belakang. Dia melingkarkan tangannya satu di perutku menahan tanganku dan satu dileherku

" lepaskan aku kau sialan !" bentakku marah

" kenapa baumu berbeda malam ini ?" ucapnya ditelingaku sambil dia menghirup rambutku

" apa maksudmu ! lepaskan aku sialan " tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku itu terus mengunciku, dan aku benci terlihat kecil dihadapannya. Dan aku tidak membayangkan betapa mungilnya aku pada wujud perempuanku dihadapan kurang jika postur dari ku saat ini saja sudah lebih pendek darinya

" baumu sangat lezat membuatku ingin memakanmu " ucapnya ditelingaku. Dia menyelusupkan kepalannya diantara leher dan bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan kurang memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dibahuku dan hal itu membuatku takut

" lepas kuran ! jangan sentuh aku " aku masih berusaha melepaskan pegangannya yang sangat kuat ditubuhku. Dari mana dia mendapat tenaga sebesar ini batinku.

" enghh " aku begitu kaget pada diriku sendiri saat aku mengeluarkan suara aneh itu saat kurang mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil leherku

" lepashh .. apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" ucapku masih berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, takut bahwa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama

Kuran mulai mengagkat kepalannya dari leherku, dengan satu tangan dia menarik leherku untuk menatapnya

" kenapa aromamu begitu memabukan, membuatku kehilangan akal sehat dan ingin mencicipimu terus . ada apa denganmu ?" ucapnya pelan sambil menatap mataku lama.

"zerooo! Dimana kau !" sebuah suara menyadarkan kami berdua. Suara yuuki.

Aku berusaha melepas pegangan kuran dan untungnya dia melepaskanku kali ini. aku yakin dia tidak ingin yuuki tersayangnya melihatnya begitu. Hanya yuuki yang penting baginnya aku sekali lagi mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku hanya pion baginnya.

" ini belum selesai " ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku segera berlari menuju ke dorm ku, merasa tidak aman saat ini karena aromaku yang sudah mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Ini semua baru dimulai. Pikirku miris

To be continued..

How do u think ?

Please review..


	2. chapter 2

Sudah 2 hari zero berada didalam kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun . ia takut bahwa semua orang tau bahwa terdapat perubahan pada dirinnya . hari ini tepat dia berusia 18 tahun. Zero tau bahwa tubuhnya mengalami perubahan dan hal itulah yang menghalanginnya untuk melihat kaca karena dia takut menatap pantulannya saat ini.

Tok..tok..tok

"zero ? kau didalam ?" zero bisa mendengar suara cross yang mengetuk pintunnya.

" zero kau baik-baik saja ? aku akan masuk sekarang " ucap cross saat tidak mendengar adannya jawaban dari zero didalam sana. Cross tau bahwa hari ini merupakan hari dimana segel pada zero akan menghilang selamannya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk mendukung putri angkatnya dan itu yang pasti dia akan berusaha melindungi zero apapun yang terjadi.

Cross langsung membuka pintu kamar zero begitu zero masih tidak menjawabnya. Dia melihat kedalam kamar zero yang begitu gelap oleh karena zero menutup tirainya secara penuh sehingga tidak membiarkan adannya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Cross melihat tubuh zero yang masih bergelung didalam selimut,

" zero, are u okay ?" ucap cross duduk dipinggiran kasur tempat zero berbaring

" apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja " ucap zero lemahdengan suara lembutnya, suaranya telah berubah menjadi lebih tinggi yang membuatnya semakin sebal

" keluar dulu dari selimut, biarkan aku melihatmu zero. Setidaknya keluar untuk makan sudah 2 hari kamu tidak makan. Apa mau papa bawakan makanan ke kamar ?"

" aku tidak ingin makan "

" kau tetap harus makan " ucap cross sambil menepuk selimut yang dia tebak dimana kepala zero berada

" kalau kau sakit , semua orang akan sedih termasuk dengan shizuka dan ayahmu " mendengar ucapan cross membuat zero menyibakan selimutnya pelan dan mulai berdiri menghadap ayah angkatnya itu.

Nafas cross tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Didepannya terlihat seorang perempuan yang begitu cantik. Rambut silvernya yang sekarang menutupi punggung mungilnya yerlihat begitu halus dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih salju terlihat sangat mulus membuat semua orang ingin menyentuhnya, ditambah matannya yang berwarna lavender dengan bola mata besar ditambah dengan bulu mata yang begitu lentik membuatnya terlihat sangat indah. Belum lagi mata itu memancarkan kekuatan ditambah innocent membuat semua orang ingin melindunginnya. Tingginya yang hanya 157 cm membuatnya terlihat sangat fragile. Dia terlihat mungil untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Jangan lupakan bajunnya yang sangat terlihat besar ditubuhnya membuat dia terlihat innocent dan sedikit menggoda.

" zero.. "

" apa aku terlihat aneh ?" tanya zero begitu melihat reaksi ayah angkatnya

" tidak malah sebaliknya. Cantik sekali zero " ucap cross kagum. Pasalnya sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak melihat zero saat menjadi wanita dan sekarang dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Didalam lubuk hati yang terdalam cross sangat bersyukur zero tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang, tapi disatu sisi dia merasa takut karena penampilan zero saat ini pasti akan membuat dia semakin diincar.

Zero hanya menghela nafasnya berat mendengar jawaban cross.

" turunlah zero, kita makan. Yuuki menunggu dibawah "

"chairman, bagaimana kita menjalaskan kepada yuuki ?"

" aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Kau bersiap-siaplah kita makan "

Zero hanya mengangguk menjawab cross dan segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Dia memilih pakaian yang paling kecil yang bisa digunakan tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Semua pakaiannya terlihat sangat besar dihadapannya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang meminjam baju ayahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam miliknya dipadukan celana yang harus dia gulung sampai tidak terlihat lagi. setelah selesai bersiap-siap zero segera menuju kemeja makan untuk bergabung bersama yang lain.

Sesampainnya dimeja makan dia melihat yuuki yang terlihat seperti sedang berbicara serius dengan cross dan dia yakin saat ini yuuki sudah tau bahwa dirinnya adalah seorang perempuan.

"yuuki, chairman " ucpanya begitu sampai dimeja makan. Dia duduk dihadapan yuuki. Melihat yuuki tidak menjawabnya membuat zero menoleh kearahnya

" hei, apa yang kau lihat ? tutup mulutmu sebelum lalat masuk kemulutmu "

" ze..zee...ZEROOOO" teriak yuuki sesaat dia mendengar pertanyaan zero. Zero hanya mengangkat alisnya untuk menjawab yuuki

" ini benar kau ?" ucap yuuki mulai memajukan tubuhnya untuk meneliti zero versi perempuan dihadapannya.

"Berhenti mendekatiku kau menakutiku " ucap zero mendorong tubuh yuuki untuk mundur

" kau cantik sekali dan aku yakin semua orang akan rela membayar apapun untuk menjadi dirimu "

" haa. Your bet " ucap zero ketus

" dan sepertinnya kau lebih pendek dariku zero " ucap yuuki dengan senyum mengejeknya

"sekarang kau tidak bisa memanggilku chibi karena kamu adalah chibi yang ssungguhnya " ucapan yuuki yang hanya dijawab deathglare oleh zero

" zero kenapa kau berpakaian begitu " ucap chairman merona melihat baju zero yang snagat menggoda

" tidak ada baju lain, terllau besar. Aku rasa aku harus mulai belanja " ucap zero acuh

" kau harus belanj secepatnya dan jangan pernah menunjukan kepada siapapun pakaian seperti ini lagi "

Zero hanya menganggukan kepalannya menjawab cross

" ayo makan..." ucap cross semangat

SKIP TIME ( at night "

Tok..tok..tok

"masuk "

"chairman "

"ah kaname-kun ada apa? masuk..masuk "

" ada apa kaname kun ?" tnaya cross begitu melihat kaname duduk dihadapannya

" ada yang ingin aku bicarakan "

" tentang apa ?"

" kiryu"

" ah, ada apa dengannya ?"

" kiryu tidak datang 2 hari saat pergantian kelas, dia juga tidak patrol. Dimana dia ? dia tidak melindungi yuuki dengan benar "

" ah masalah itu kaname, ada alasannya. Mungkin aku akan mencari pengganti kiryu jika itu yang kau khawatirkan "

" ada apa dengan kiryu sampai kau harus mencari kan penggantinnya ?"

" mm.. untuk masalah itu " ucap cross gugup

" biarkan aku bertemu dengan kiryu, aku akan bicara dengannya "

" ah tidak !" ucap cross tidak sengaja

Kaname hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung

" maksudku dia sedang tidak bisa ditemui kaname-kun. Masalah zero biar aku akan mengurusnya"

Setelah mendengar jawaban cross kaname segera pamit untuk keluar karena percuma dia memaksa bertemu dengan zero jika cross saja tidak membolehkannya. Yang pasti dia akan mencari tau apa yang disembunyikan oleh mereka berdua.

Sesaat setelah kaname akan keluar dari ruangan cross

DORR!!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar. Mendengar itu cross segera berlari mengetahui apa penyebab zero melepaskan tembakan. Dia berlari secepat mungkin tidak sadar bahwa kaname juga mengikutinnya

"ZERO !" teriak cross dengan keras sambil mendobrak pintu zero

Melihat pemandangan didepannya membuat cross naik darah. Dihadapannya terdapat zero berserta 2 level E yang sedang mengelilinginnya. Cross juga bisa melihat terdapat abu disekitar kaki zero yang diyakini bekas dari level E yang zero tembak.

Cross segera membacakan mantra begitu melihat kedua vampire itu semakin mendekati zero yang semakin berada dipojok. Cross segera mengunci pergerakan mereka sebelum menghancurkannya. Beruntung saat itu fokus mereka berdua berada kearah zero.

Setelah cross membunuh kedua level E dihadapan zero dia segera mendekati zero dengan tergesa-gesa.

" zero kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya cross panik sambil mengecek keadaan zero didepannya

"apa maksudnya ini ?" sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka bahwa didalam ruangan itu ada orang lain selain mereka.

Secara refleks cross segera menarik tubuh zero dibelakangnya membuat tubuh zero benar-benar tertutupi oleh tubuhnya

Kaname PoV

Aku segera mengikuti cross begitu cross berlari melewatiku dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia berlari kekamar zero yang membuatku tetap mengikutinnya.

Betapa bingungnnya aku begitu sampai dikamar zero aku tidak menemukan pemuda silver tersebut dan hanya menemukan 2 orang level E dipojokan kamar sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang tidak aku kenal.

Aku menyadari bahwa wajah cross begitu marah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Yang aku bingungkan apa yang mereka lakukan dikamar zero . dan bunyi tembakan yang aku dengar bukankah itu berasal dari rose ? lalu dimana zero . jika bukan zero siapa lagi yang bisa menggunakan rose selain zero ?

Saat aku larut dalam pikiranku cross telah membunuh kedua makhluk itu, dan mendekati sosok diujung ruangan yang tidak bisa aku lihat karena begitu gelap.

" zero kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucap cross membingungkanku. Dimana zero ?

Tapi begitu cross menarik sosok didepannya mendekat kearahnya aku bisa melihat rambut panjang berwarna silver yang hanya ada pada pandanganku.

"apa maksudnya ini ?" aku bermaksud membuat mereka menyadari kehadiranku karena aku membutuhkan jawaban saat ini

Mendengar suaraku membuat cross menarik sosok yang aku yakin adalah perempuan kebelakang punggungnya dan berdiri protective didepannya. Aku yang melihat itu dibuat kebingungan akan tingkah cross. Karena setauku yang dia pedulikan hanya yuuki dan zero. Siapa sosok yang dia juga panggil zero sampai membuat cross seperti itu . apa benar sosok perempuan itu adalah zero ? kau harus mendapat jawabannya

" kaname-kun ?" ucap cross waspada

" tolong jelaskan kepadaku " ucapku menuntut

Cross terlihat mengkaitkan alisnya dan berpikir sejenak.

" aku akan menjelaskannya, kita keruanganku sekarang" ucap cross sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan berbicara pelan yang masih bisa kudengar

" kita perlu memberitahu kaname-kun supaya dia juga bisa melindungimu " ucapnya pelan sambil menundukan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan lawan bicara didepannya. Aku semakin dibuat penasaran siapa orang dihadapannya

" ayo kaname kun " ucap cross memecah lamunanku

" dia tidak ikut "

" dia akan menyusul setelah mengganti bajunnya , bajunya penuh darah " ucap cross menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertutup. Mungkin saat aku sedang larut dalam lamunanku tadi

Kami berdua segera kembali keruangan cross, aku duduk dihadapannya

" kaname-kun aku mohon berpikirlah secara logis, dan jangan biarkan beast didalam tubuhmu menang " ucapan cross semkain membuatku bingung

" apa maksudnya ?"

" ini alasan zero tidak bisa lagi menjaga yuuki , dia perempuan "

" apa maksudmu cross, jika ini bercanda ini sama sekali tidak lucu"

" perempuan dikamar tadi adalah zero "

" itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya"

Suapaketokan pintu terdengar membuat cross berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Aku masih merenungi pikiran cross tadi. Zero adalah perempuan ? itu snagat lucu. Pikirku masam.

" kaname kun.. lihat sendiri " ucap cross yang sejak kapan duduk dihadapanku bersama seorang wanita yang dia bilang adalah zero.

Begitu aku mengangkat kepalaku aku begitu kaget melihat wanita dihadapanku. Masih bisakah aku menyebutnya wanita kalau dia benar-benar terlihat seperti angel dihadapanku. Bau lavender masuk kehidungku membuat beast dalam diriku meraung keras. Mataku mulai berganti warna sesaat setelah aku mencium baunnya, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

"KANAME ! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!" ucap cross sambil berdiri dihadapan angel menutupnya dari pandanganku. Aku mendengus tidak suka tapi berusaha mengontrol diriku.

" tolong jelaskan " ucapku masih tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari zero

" zero adalah pureblood , seorang hybrid lebih tepatnya. Keluargannya sepakat menyegelnya untuk melindunginnya " ucap cross sambil kembali duduk disamping zero membiarkanku kembali melihat pemandangan dihadapanku. Kaos hitam panjang yang membuat kulit putihnya terlihat semakin kontras. Aku ingin melihat matannya. Dari tadi dia sama sekali belum menatapku dan hanya memejamkan matannya.

" hybrid ?" aku begitu kaget mendengar bahwa zero adalah seorang hybrid. Kenyataan itu membuatku marah karena aku tidak mengetahuinya dari awal

" kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya ?"

" lihatlah reaksimu tadi, bayangkan bagaimana dengan vampire lain ?" ucapanku menyadarkanku bahwa dia seorang hybrid yang sangat diincar ditambah penampilannya yang semakin membuat orang menginginkannya.

" kaname-kun kami butuh bantuanmu . tolong bantu lindui zero . sampai dia berhasil mendapatkan matenya " ucap cross . hybrid akan berhenti mengeluarkan hormonnya setelah dia bertemu dengan matenya. Memikirkan zero bersama orang lain membuatku panas. Tapi aku tidak boleh membiarkan cross tau bahwa aku tertarik dengan gadis didepanku

" aku akan membantu zero "

" aku tidak butuh bantuan vampire " sebuah suara paling merdu yang pernah aku dengar

" apa ?" ucapku menjawabnya

" aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan vampire" ucapnya sekali lagi. nafasku tercekat melihat mata lavender yang begitu indah menatapku. Mata paling indah yang pernah aku temui. Dan aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah bosan menatapnya

" jangan keras kepala zero, kau tidak akan pernah bisa jika hanya sendiri " ucapku menatap matannya. Enggan untuk melepas pandanganku

" zero, dengarkan papa. Kaname benar kamu butuh perlindungan oke " ucap cross menarik zero menatapnya

" tidak " ucapnya masih keras kepala

" cross biarkan aku bicara dengan zero" ucapku tegas

Aku bisa meliat cross yang enggan meninggalkan zero

" aku tidak akan menyakitinnya " ucapku meyakinkannya

"tidak, chairman tidak akan kemana-mana "

" apa ? kau takut " aku lngsung menyerang kelemahan zero. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan itu semakin menggemaskan

" baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku " ucap cross bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Setelah cross keluar dari ruangan aroma zero semakin kuat dihidungku membuat aku ingin menerkamnya. Cross benar dia sangat berbahaya. Dia seperti keindahan yang sangat berbahaya. Aku segera mengontrol diriku supaya tidak menyerangnya

" ap amaumu kuran . aku pergi " ucap zero beranjak berdiri. Aku segera memegang pergelangan tangannya dan berdidi dihadapannya. Zero sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan diriku bahkan dia lebih kecil dari yuuki, dia hanya sampai dadaku yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah.

Kulitnya ditanganku terasa sangat halus membuatku ingin menyentuh kulitnya dibagian lain , zero mulai memberontak meminta dilepaskan dan yang pasti tenagannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dihadapanku.

Aku segera mendoorong tubuhnya ketembok dan mengunci tangannya dengan satu tangan. Aku bisa menatap matannya yang terlihat sedikit ad asorot ketakutan

" apa maumu brengsek ! lepaskan aku"

Aku mulai mendekati lehernya dan menghirup aromannya yang membuatku mendesah. Aromannya membuatku gila

" kuran lepas!" aku bisa melihat dia semakin bergetar. Merasa kasihakn aku mengecup lehernya sekali dan kembali menatap matannya

"lihat, kau tidak berdaya. Kau membutuhkanku" ucapku tenang berusaha membuat zero menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkanku

" lepas brengsek! Aku tidak membuthkamu "

" aku bisa menandaimu sekarang jika kau mau " ucapku seductive

" tidak, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani "

" kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa zero!" ucapku sebelum melepaskannya karena aku sadar saat ini dua tidak bisa diajak bicara

Setelah ku lepas. Dia segera mendorongku yang membuatku sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tangannya didadaku membuatku merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan

Merasa kasihan dengannya aku mundur menjauhinya. Melihatku yang menjauh darinya dia segera keluar ruangan dari cross sambil berlari .

Melihat zero yang pergi dari hadapanku seringai licik muncul dibibirku

My angel, aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan cara baik-baik ataupun dengan paksaan. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Milikku.. aku akan mendapatkanmu secepatnya

Malam ini adalah permulaan obsesi kaname dimulai. Obsesi terhadap wanita yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Zero telah membangkitkan seorang monster yang tidak diketahui kaname ada pada dirinya.

Dia mulai merancang rencana diotanya untuk mendapatkan queennya. Apapun itu carannya

To be continued..

Review please..


	3. chapter 3

" kaname, ayo masuk masuk" ucap cross begitu melihat kaname berada didepan pintunnya

" maaf ya kaname, kau harus menemani zero pergi untuk belanja pada hari libur "

" tidak apa-apa cross-san " ucap kaname sambil tersenyum. Hari ini mereka berencana belanja untuk membeli keperluan untuk zero tetapi cross dan yuuki tiba-tiba membatalkannya karena ada acara mendadak dari asosiasi untuk cross sedangkan yuuki diajak temannya untuk jalan, jadilan kaname yang akan menemani zero berbelanja hari ini

" apa yang vampire sialan itu lakukan disini ?"

" zero-chan kau sudah bangun. Jangan bicara begitu kaname-kun yang akan menemanimu belanja hari ini "

" aku tidak jadi pergi " ucap zero bersiap kembali kekamarnya

" takut " ucap kaname sambil menyeringai licik. Dia tau bahwa dia telah menyerang titik terlemah zero

" siapa bilang aku takut sialan. Ayo pergi " ucap zero kesal. Dia segera turun dari tangga dan keluar dari rumah sambil membanting pintu tidak suka yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang marah

" maafkan zero ya kaname, dia memang selalu begitu " ucap cross yang menatap kaname dengan rasa bersalah

" atau biar aku yang antar zero besok kaname "

" tidak apa-apa cross. Lagian ada barang yang sedang aku ingin cari juga "

" baiklah, terima kasih kaname-kun. Kau memang bisa diandalkan "

" baiklah aku pergi dulu " ucap kaname sambil keluar dari rumah menyusul zero yang sudah berdiri didepan mobilnya dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan

" ayo masuk "

" kau menyetir ?" ucap zero begitu bingung melihat kaname yang masuk ketempat duduk pengemudi

" kau pikir siapa lagi ? cepat jangan lamban " dengan terpaksa zero masuk kedalam mobil kaname masih dengan tampang cemberutnya. Dia sudah tidak ingin pergi tapi dia tidak ingin dianggap penakut oleh kaname. Dan kenapa dia tidak bisa duduk dibelakang karena mobil yang dia naikinnya saat ini hanya memiliki 2 kursi , kurang lengkap apa penderitannya sekarang.

Sesampainnya di mall kaname segera turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk zero tapi kalah cepat dengan zero yang sudah membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu

"apa ?!" bentak zero begitu melihat kaname menatap dirinya dengan aneh.

" hei mau apa kau ?" ucap zero sedikit panik melihat kaname mendekat kearahnya

" lain kali tunggulah aku membukakan pintu " ucap kaname sedikit membungkuk dan menatap zero tajam

" aku bukan anak kecil, dan tidak perlu menjadi sok gentleman didepanku " ucap zero risih mendorong tubuh kaname menjauh.

Zero segera berjalan meninggalkan kaname yang segera menyusulnya sampai ada tangan yang merangkl pinggangnya erat

" hei lepaskan " ucap zero memberontak melihat ternyata tangan kaname yang membelit pingganya

" diamlah, semua orang melihatmu. Aku melakukan ini supaya kau tidak hilang karena akan sangat repot jika sampai kau menghilang. Aku akan susah mencarimu karena kau terlalu pendek ditemukan" ucapan kaname membungkam zero . dia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat mereka dan dia juga tidak ingin sampai hilang. Tapi dia juga tidak suka kaname menyentuhnya. Dia berusaha melepas tangan kaname sekali lagi tapi gagal dan akhirnya menyerah membiarkan kaname membawannya

Kaname PoV

" diamlah, semua orang melihatmu. Aku melakukan ini supaya kau tidak hilang karena akan sangat repot jika sampai kau menghilang. Aku akan susah mencarimu karena kau terlalu pendek ditemukan" ucapku kepada gadis disampingku. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasanku saja. Alasan aku merangkulnya adalah aku ingin menyentuhnya dari semalam aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya lagi, berdekatan dengannya dan menghirup aromannya yang sangat memabukkan. Tapi alasan yang lain adalah untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa angle disampingku ini hanya milikku. Setelah masuk ke mall ini aku menyadari bahwa semua orang menatap zero dengan lapar. Yang ditatap malah seperti tidak peduli sama sekali. Wajar saja tampilan zero hari ini sangat cantik

Rambut diikat kuda yang memarkan leher jenjangnya. Baju kemeja pink muda yang aku yakini pasti milik yuuki karena sedikit kebesaran dimasukkan kecelana pendek jins yang dia kenakan memamerkan kaki putih jenjangnya disertai sepatu sneaker putih yang membuatnya terlihat tomboy dan menggemaskan jadi jangan salahkan semua orang yang menatap zeroku dengan sangat lapar. Tapi aku harus memperingatkan mereka bahwa wanita yang mereka tatap itu milikku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku melihat zero yang masih berusaha memberontak sebelum akhirnya menyerah membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Aku membawannya ketempat dimana biasa anak-anak night class berbelanja. Aku membiarkan zero melihat-lihat , sambil menunggunnya aku melihat gaun diujung ruangan untuk mengisi waktuku, membayangkan jika zero ku yang menggunakannya

"kuran" aku menengok kearah suara memanggilku merasakan tangan mungil zero menarik lengan kemeja yang kugunakan

" ada apa zero ?" ucapku membalik badanku menghadapnya heran. Karena jarang sekali zero yang mendekatiku duluan

" kuran, jangan disini . baju disini terlihat mahal " ucap zero berbisik pelan supaya penjaga toko tidak mendengarnya

aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku menepuk kepalannya pelan. Dan mendengar zero menggeram tidak suka sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dikepalannya

" pilihlah yang kamu suka zero, aku yang akan membayarnya " ucapku sambil tersenyum. Apa yang tidak akan aku berikan untuk calon ratuku. Bahkan aku bisa membeli toko ini jika zero mau

" tidak, aku tidak mau berhutang. Ayo cari toko lain" ucap zero keras kepala sambil berbalik mau pergi. aku segera merangkul pundaknya dan medorongnya

" tolong carikan baju untuk wanita ini apa saja " ucapku kepada penjaga toko didepanku tidak menghiraukan muka zero yang terlihat menolak

" ah baiklah" ucap penjaga toko itu hormat mengingat siapa aku. Dia segera menggiring zero keruang ganti , sebelum pergi zero masih sempat memberikanku death glare yang menurutku malah snagat menggemaskan.

Aku duduk didepan ruang ganti menunggu zero mencoba gaun yang aku pilihkan. Aku sengaja memilihkannya untuk zero ingin melihat dia mengenakannya setelah dia selesai memilih baju – baju pilihannya.

" kaname, ini terlalu pendek " ucap zero dari dalam sana

" keluarlah aku ingin melihatnya "

" aku tidak akan keluar"

" keluar, atau aku yang masuk kesana " ucapku mengancamnnya

Aku melihat zero keluar dengan marah mendengar ancaanku dan WOW dia sangat cantik dan sexy. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah, di atas lutut dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan sempurnya menunjukan lekukan tubuhnya yang jelas terlihat .

Aku segera mendekatinnya. Zero terlihat bingung menatpku yang maish mendekatinnya. Aku menarik lepas ikat rambutnya membiarkan rambut silvernya tergerai sempurnya

" nah, ini lebih indah " ucapku menempelkan hidungku kerambutnya menghirup aromannya. Aku merangkulkan lenganku di pingganyanya dan yang satunya aku gunakan untuk memegang kepalannya agar tetap menempel dileherku, aku menyelusupkan kepalaku dirambut tebalnya, setelah itu aku berdiri tegak membawa tubuh mungil zero sedikit terangkat karena mengimbangi tinggiku

" kuran lepas" ucap zero memberontak

" tidak, tidak akan pernah kulepaskan" ucapku mengeratkan pelukanku

" aku malu, semua orang melihat " ucap zero marah. Aku menghela nafasku tau bahwa zero masih membenciku dan aku tidak ingin dia tambah membenciku. Aku mengecup kepalannya ringan menghirup aromannya terakhir kali dan melepaskannya. Zero terlihat sangat malu wajahnya memerah dan seperti menahan nangis. Sejak menjadi perempuan dia sangat sensitif membuatku sangat bingung tapi itu terlihat sangat cute.

" cepat masuk ganti baju yang lain " ucapku emndorong zero masuk kembali keruang ganti, tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang melihat zero berpenampilan seperti itu.

Aku segera menatap tajam orang-orang yang tadi memperhatikan kami membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya salah tingkah.

Setelah membuat zero mencoba banyak gaun pilihanku akhirnya aku membayar semua belanjaan zero sebelumnya kami harus berdebat dulu untuk memilih siapa yang membayar, aku yang tidak ingin zero mengeluarkan uang dan zero yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku membayarnya dan aku yang akhirnya menang dengan sedikit ancaman membuat zero mengalah.

Aku melihat zero yang masih cemberut disampingku karena dia merasa kalah denganku. Aku segera menggandeng tangan mungilnya untuk berjalan, dan tentu saja dapat penolakan dari zero yang membuatku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menariknya berjalan. Tangannya sangat halus dan pas ditanganku yang besar ini membuatku terus ingin menggenggamnya.

Setelah puas selesai belanja, aku membelikannya banyak sepatu convers dan sepatu flat tapi hanya beberapa sedikit high heels karena aku suka mengintimidasi tinggi zero dengan tinggiku jadi aku tidak mau dia banyak menggunakan high heels lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin dia terluka saat menggunakan sepatu itu. Aku juga sempat menggodannya untuk membeli pakaian dalam yang dihadiahi sikutan dari zero .

Akhirnya kami kembali ke cross academy, dalam perjalanan pulan aku melihat zero yang terlihat tidur disampingku. Menyenderkan kepalannya kejendela. Aku segera menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap wajahnya yang sangat damai saat tidur dia sangat cantik, kenapa bisa tuhan menciptkan makhluk secantik ini dan betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinnya dari dulu. Aku mengusap kepalannya lembut membuat zero menggeliat mendekati tanganku yang menyentuhnya membuatku tersenyum hangat.

Setelah sampai di cross academy aku mengangkat tubuh zero pelan tidak ingin membangunkannya dan membawa zero kembali kekamarku. Ya kamarku aku belum siap untuk berpisah dengannya. Beruntung semua murid night class masih berada didalam kamarnya untuk siang ini jadi tidak ada yang melihaktu bersama zero.

Aku meletakan zero dikasurku pelan, menggeram pelan melihat pemandangan didepanku rambut silver panjang kulit seputih salju yang sangat kontras dengan warna kasurku hitam pekat, ingin rasannya aku bisa mengikatnya dikasurku selamannya, membayangkan dia menyambutku setiap hari dengan pemandangan ini membuatku menggeram tidak sabar.

Aku segera naik kekasur yang zero tempat mengurung tubuh kecilnya dibawahku

" soon, baby soon... " ucapku sambil mengecup ringan lehernya, memberikan tanda agar semua orang tau dia milikku

Aku menyeringai senang begitu tanpa sadar zero mengerang dan semakin membuka lehernya untukku yang embuatku semakin liar menciumi lehernya.

To be continued..

Review please...

What do you think ?


	4. chapter 4

" pagi zero"

" apa yang kau lakukan disini brengsek?"

" tentu saja mengunjungimu" jawab kaname bangun dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri zero di yang saat ini memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya

" mau kemana?"

" bukan urusanmu. Lepas sekarang"

" tidak akan pernah zero, tidak akan pernah aku lepas" ucap kaname menatap zero tajam. Zero merasa risih dengan tatapan kaname saat ini, apalagi melihat kaname menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap zero tajam membuatnya begitu ketakutan

" kau terlihat cantik pagi ini. kenapa kau memakai turtle neck zero? Apa kau tidak merasa panas?" ucap kaname sambil memegang leher zero yang saatini di tutupi pakaian yang dikenakannya

" kau benar-benar brengsek kuran!" ucap zero segera berlari meninggalkan kaname sendirian

" ah dia sangat manis" ucap kaname tersenyum senang.

Dia segera mengunjungi zero saat ini, begitu dia bangun dari tidurnya dia tidak menemukan zero di sampingnya . dia sangat ingin melihat reaksi zero beigut menyadari banyak tanda merah yang kaname berikan di tubuh seksinya itu.

" aku tidak sabar membawannya kekamarku lagi" ucap kaname berbalik meninggalkan rumah chairman. Malam tadi saat dirinnya memeluk zero merupakan malam yang paling nyaman untuk kaname. Dia bisa tidur dengan sangat pulas bersama zero dipelukannya. Tubuh mungilnya yang begitu pas dengan tubuhnya di tambah aromannya yang sangat memabukan membuat kaname begitu ketagihan.

-skip time-

Suara teriakan murid day class menggema diseluruh koridor . mereka berdesakan untuk melihat idol mereka dan menggunakan seluruh kesempatan yang ada karena hari ini hanya yuuki yang menjaga mereka dan tidak ada zero yang selalu menutup kesempatan mereka.

" bukankah mereka lebih liar dari biasannya?"

" itu pasti, karena kiryuu tidak ada disini saat ini" jawab kain sambil menoleh kearah takuma .

Seluruh murid day class semakin histeris begitu melihat aido yang mendekat ke arah mereka membuat yuuki terdorong saat berusaha menahannya

" hati-hati yuuki" kaname segera memegang yuuki begitu yuuki kehilangankeseimbangannya

" ah, kaname senpai. Terima kasih" jawab yuuki tersenyum malu. Membuat kaname tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala yuuki pelan

" dimana kiryuu?" tanya kaname penasaran sambil menatap sekelilingnya

" aku belum bertemu dengan zero dari tadi pagi. " jawab yuuki pelan.

" ah benarkah? Baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan yuuki" jawab kaname tersenyum lembut membuat pipi yuuki bersemu merah. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata lavender menatap mereka tajam

" aku hanya mainanmu bukan? Sebuah pion dalam permainanmu untuk melindungi ratu kecilmu! Ini sungguh memuakan" bisik zero pelan, dia memegangi lehernya dimana kaname meninggalkan tanda semalam. Dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

" aku lelah dengan permainan ini. apa lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" pikir zero miris sebelum dia memejamkan matannya tertidur

-skip time-

"mmm" zero menggeliat pelan begitu merasa tidurnya terganggu

" bangun princess" sebuah suara menerpa pendengarannya

" 5 menit lagi " suara tawa pelan di sampingnya membuatnya zero terbangun sepenuhnya karena dia mengenali suara itu. dia segera membuka matannya dan betapa kagetnya dia menatap mata hitam pekat milik kaname di hadapannya. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai zero bisa mencium aroma mint dari nafas kaname.

" bangun princess, waktunya makan malam" ucap kaname sambil menatap mata lavender zero yang sekarang menjadi favoritnya.

" minggir kurang! Kau berat" ucap zero kasar berusaha mendorong tubuh kaname di atasnya

" kenapa kau malu?"

" brengsek! Minggir dan jangan pernah lagi menyentuhku!" teriak zero menepis tangan kaname di rambutnya kasar

" my.. my.. ada apa ini? kau terlihat lebih galak malam ini! tapi aku suka" ucap kaname meniup telinga zero pelan

" minggir kuran" jawab zero lemah, mengingat bahwa semua ini hanya permainan untuk kaname. Bagaimanapun juga rasannya dimanfaatkan itu menyakitkan dan zero tidak mau masuk terlalu dalam di permainan yang kaname buat.

" zero" tanya kaname pelan begitu mendengar nada suara zero. Kaname segera berdiri dari tubuh zero begitu zero mendorongnya.

" bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri kuran? Aku mohon" ucap zer ikut berdiri di hadapan kaname tanpa menatap mata kaname

" kau tau aku tidak bisa melakukan itu zero. Aku berjanji dengan cross akan melindungimu"

" aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri"

" kau ingin mengulangi ini zero?" tanya kaname mengancam

" cukup kuran! Aku minta kepadamu tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku akan tetap melindungi yuuki jika itu yang kau takutkan! Tapi tinggalkan aku sendiri" teriak zero keras membuat kaname melihatnya dengan bingung

" apa maksudmu zero? Ini bukan tentang yuuki"

" berhenti berbohong! Ini semua tentang yuuki selalu tentang yuuki. Dan cukup dengan semua yang selalu kau bilang. Ini semua tentang melindungiku kau bilang? Itu bullshit! Kalau begitu aku akan mencari orang yang akan menandaiku jadi kau bisa berhenti untuk bilang kau melindungiku! Kau mengerti! Tinggalkan aku sendiri mulai dari sekarang!" bentak zero berjalan melawati kaname.

" apa kau bilang?" bisik kaname tajam mendengar semua perkataan zero.

" buka kuran" jawab zero berusaha membuka pintu yang saat ini sedang berusaha dia buka

" aku tanya apa kau bilang" ucap kaname sudah berada di belakang zero saat ini menghimpit punggung zero dengan tubuhnya

" semua sudah jelas. Kau bisa berhenti melindungiku karena aku akan mencari orang lain untuk melindungiku , kembalilah menjadi pahlawan untuk putri kecilmu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Nafas zero tercekat begitu kaname membalikan tubuhnya , sebuah tangan mencengkram dagunya keras memaksa zero menatap mata kaname yang saat ini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

" beraninnya kau! Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu kecuali aku"

" berhenti kuran! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku dan aku membencimu! " jawab zero menantang. Kaname segera mengangkat tubuh zero keras dan mendorongnya ke tembok membuat ringisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Satu tangan kaname dia gunakan menahan kepala zero agar tidak terbentur tembok dan satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk menahan tubuh zero.

" kuran turunkan aku" jawab zero sambil mendorong tubuh kaname dihadapannya, dan sayangnya kaname sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

" aku yang akan melindungimu! Aku yang akan menyentuhmu! Dan hanya aku yang bisa memiliki kau dengar" bisik kaname tajam

" bullshit kuran" jawab zero kasar membuat amarah kaname semakin memuncak

" aku akan membuktikannya zero! Saat ini juga aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku"

Kaname segera merobek pakaian yang zero kenakan, dia segera menjilat leher zero dengan rakusnya menyiapkan untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

" jangan kaname ! lepas" zero mulai menangis, dia mulai ketakutan melihat kaname seperti sekarang. Tubuh kecilnya benar-benar tidak berdaya. Tangan kaname menarik kepalannya ke atas memberi akses luas lehernya untuk sang raja vampire. Tangan satunnya digunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya erat sehingga tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan

" lepas kaname!" teriak zero semakin histeris merasakan taring kaname yang saat ini sedang menggoda lehernya.

" aku akan membencimu! Selamannya aku akan membencimu!" teriakan zero menghentikan kaname. Dia segera menghentikan aksinnya dan menatap mata zero yang sudah basah dengan air mata.. dia segera memejamkan matannya berusaha meredakan amaranhya saat ini.

Dan dia kembali membuka matannya menatap zero yang saat ini sudah menangis ketakutan.

" dengar princess. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu sekarang. Tapi aku akan menandai mu secepatnya jadi bersiaplah, dan jangan melawanku karena aku akan melakukan apapun zero. Dan buang pikiran jelekmu mengenaiku karena saat ini hanya kamu lah satu-satunya yang akan aku miliki dan tidak ada yang menghalangiku sekalipun dirimu sendiri." Ucap kaname memeluk zero yang masih menangis ketakutan. Dia segera mengusap rambut zero berusaha menenangkan.

"aku akan membuat tubuhmu ini tidak bisa lagi jauh dariku zero. Aku akan membuatmu selalu mengingat sentuhanku dan tidak bisa lagi lepas dariku. Kalau itu cara untuk mengikatmu di sisiku maka akan aku lakukan"pikir kaname sambil tersenyum licik sambil mengeluskan tangannya dipunggung mulus zero yang saat ini terpampang dihadapannya.

To be continued..


	5. part 5

Zero menatap pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Memegang rambutnya yang panjang dihadapannya. Dia kembali mengambil gunting didepannya memotong rambutnya asal-asalan hingga kembali kebentuknya semula saat dirinnya masih menjadi laki-laki.

Sudah berkali-kali dia memotong rambutnya dan sudah berkali-kali juga rambutnya tumbuh kembali setiap dia bangun kembali di pagi hari. Hal ini membuatnya begitu marah

"aku membenci semua ini. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi"bisik zero pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sudah kembali pendek. Membiarkan helaian rambut panjangnya berceceran di lantai kamar mandi.

Zero segera keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan pelan menghindari orang-orang melihatnya. Tujuannya hanya satu dia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan yang dimiliki oleh chairman. Ada sesuatu yang sedang ingin dia lakukan.

Sesampainnya disana zero segera berjalan ke rak buku yang sudah lama diincarnnya. Dia segera mencari buku mantra hunter yang berada di rak buku itu.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku tua membukannya dan perlahan

Dia ingin mengembalikan dirinya menjadi laki-laki . kembali menyegel dirinya seperti yang pernah orang tuannya lakukan.

Dia menghela nafas berat begitu semua yang dia baca sama sekali tidak membantunnya.

Dia menutup bukunnya dan menatap ke arah depan membayangkan kejadian malam sebelumnya

Flashback

zero masih menangis di pelukan kaname. Tangan kecilnya dikalungkannya di leher kaname. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia memeluk kaname bukannya menjauhkan kuran dari tubuhnya. Dia begitu ketakutan melihat kaname barusan. Dia seperti tidak mengenali kaname saat itu. dan entah kenapa rasa takutnya membuat dia membutuhkan perlindungan. Dan anehnya lagi perlindungan itu dia cari di pelukan orang yang menjadi sumber ketakutannya. Dia ketakutan dan tidak ingin melihat kaname seperti tadi. Dia tidak ingin membuat kaname marah saat ini. dia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis. Dia hanya ingin kaname tidak menyakitinnya dan menakutinnya mungkin itu sebabnya instingnya membuatnya memelukan tangannya di leher kaname.

Kaname begitu menikmati pelukan zero di tubuhnya. Jika dia tau membuat zero takut bisa membuatnya memeluknya seperti sekarang dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya lagi. kaname segera menyelusupkan kepalannya di leher jenjang zero menghirup aroma memabukan yang hanya dimiliki zero . tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengangkat tubuh zero dan yang satunya lagi dia letakan dipunggung telanjang zero. Mendorong tubuh zero masuk lebih kedalam kepelukannya sampai tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"stt.. princess sudah" ucap kaname lembut. Membawa zero ke arah kasur dan mendudukan zero dipangkuannya. Membiarkan kaki kecil zero melingkar di pinggangnya. Oh tentu saja kaname sangat menikmat zero yang bergantung padannya seperti ini.

1 jam berlalu dan hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut zero. Kaname yang melihat itu segera menaruh zero dikasurnya. Mengecup kening zero pelan beralih ke bibir mungil berwarna merah yang sudah sangat ingin dirasakannya tapi dia berusaha menahan diri , mengingatkan bahwa sekarang bukanlah saatnya. Kaname mengelus bibir mungil itu dengan jarinnya "soon baby" ucap kaname pelan sambil membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya membayangkan bawa tangannya yang saat ini mengelus bibir mungil zero adalah bibirnya sendiri. Dengan berat hati kaname menjauhkan wajahnya tidak ingin mengganggu princessnya yang sudah terlelap.

Dia memandangi wanita didepanya dengan pandangan takjub

Ramput silver yang tergerai indah yang terlihat berantakan karena ulah kaname dari tadi. Hidung dan pipi yang sedikit memerah karena menangis. Dan bibir merah alami yang begitu menggoda. Ditambah pakaian yang dikenakan zero hanya pakaian dalamnya saja karena ulah kaname tadi.

Dia hanya mengerang rendah melihat bayangan di depannya. Dia ingin melihat pandangan ini setiap hari. Setiap dia masuk kamar ada princessnya yang selalu menunggunya disana.

Dia sangat menginginkan itu dan apa yang dia ingingkan pasti bisa dia dapatkan. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

Kaname segera membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan kamar zero karena saat ini masih banyak masalah council yang harus diselesaikannya.

Esok paginnya zero terbangun dengan perasaan sangat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri setelah mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

Dia tidak ingin semua itu terulang lagi. oleh karena itu dia memutuskan mencari tau segel yang orang tuannya gunakan. Agar dia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki. Jika dia laki-laki pasti kaname tidak akan mengusiknya lagi

-end flashback-

Zero segera kembali kekamar dengan perasaan berat, dia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah chairman untuk meminjam dapur dan mungkin dia bisa memasak untuk melupakan semuannya. Memasak merupakan salah satu aktifitas yang biasannya bisa membuat zero lebih tenang.

" apa yang kamu lakukan dengan rambutmu?" suara berat dibelakangnya membuat zero kaget. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan bertatapan dengan mata hitam pekat milik kaname

" itu bukan urusanmu"

" semua tentangmu itu urasanku princess jadi katakan padaku ada apa dengan rambutmu? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya kaname menggeram bahaya

" aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu" ucap zero berusaha tegar. Tapi ada nada ketakutan disana. Kaname bisa menangkap nada itu dan tersenyum kemenangan didalam hatinnya karena berhasil membuat zero takut dengannya. Bagaimanapun sifat dominan kaname masih kuat pada dirinya ingin mangsannya ketakutan dan tidak macam-macam dengannya.

"aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaan zero. Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

" aku yang memotongnya!kenapa kau tidak suka!" ucap zero menantang

Dalam sekejap kaname sudah berada didepan zero . mengangkat tubuh mungil zero dan didudukan di meja dapur, sehingga kini kaname bisa menatap mata indah zero tanpa perlu menunduk. Dia meletakan tubuhnya disamping zero memerangkap tubuh mungil zero

" menjauhlah kuran!" ucap zero mendorong bahu kaname tapi seperti biasa itu semua siasia

" aku tidak suka. Kau tau aku tidak suka kau memotong rambut indahmu. Aku menyukainnya."

" aku tidak peduli"

" anak nakal harus diberi hukumann bukan" ucap kaname sambil tersenyum sadis

Melihat itu zero mulai ketakutan

Dia menahan tangan kaname yang mulai membukakancing bajunnya satu persatu-satu

" kuran aku mohon jangan" ucap zero ketakutan

" aku akan menghukummu karena kamu memotong rambut kesayanganku"

Tangan kaname yang lain segera masuk ke punggung zero mencari pengait untuk membuka pakaian dalam zero

" besok akan tumbuh lagi. tolong jangan sentuh aku!" teriak zero panik saat merasakan tangan kaname sudah menemukan tujuannya.

Kaname segera mengangkat kedua tangan zero yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Dikecupnya dalam . mata kaname mencari mata lavender dihadapannya. masih mencium punggung tangan zero dalam " jangan pernah potong lagi, atau aku akan memberimu hukuman. " ucap kaname ditengah-tengah aktivitasnya menciumi tangan zero

Zero hanya mengangguk ketakutan melihat mata hitam kaname yang menatapnya. Membiarkan tangan mungilnya masih menempel dengan bibir kaname.

Melihat itu kaname tersenyum manis. Dia melepaskan tangan zero mengusap poni zero kebelakang dan merasa sedikit kecewa bahwa rambut kesukaannya sudah tidak ada lagi. tapi dia tidak ambil pusing karena besok dia bisa mengelusnya lagi. bagaimanapun zero masih terlihat tetap cantik

" kau sedang masak?" tanya kaname lembut

Zero hanya menganggukan kepalannya menjawabnya.

" bolehkah aku makan denganmu?" tanya kaname lagi

" kau mau makan masakanku?" tanya zero kaget . pasalnya makanan kaname pasti selalu berasal dari koki terkenal , zero bukan tandingannya. Tapi dia sangat suka jika ada orng yang memakan makanannya. Oleh karena itu dia tidak masalah yuuki dan chairman selalu memintannya memasak

" tentu saja, aku ingin memakannya" ucap kaname lembut. Hatinnya bergerumuh melihat ada sorot senang di mata zero begitu kaname bilang ingin mencoba masakannya.

" aku akan membuatkannya" ucap zero merasa tertantang

" kau pasti menyukainnya kuran"

" benarkah? Aku tidak sabar princess" jawab kaname melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang zero. Menikmati interaksi mereka saat ini.

Kaname segera mengangkat tubuh zero dari meja dan membiarkan zero berdiri dihadapannya

" duduklah. Aku akan kembali masak" jawab zero membalikan tubuhnya.

" kuran" panggil zero kaget begitu melihat kaname memakaikan jepitdi poninnya

" ponimu terlihat mengganggu" ucap kaname. Zero terlihat begitu imut sekarang setelah kaname mekaikan jepit di poninnya. Jangan tanya dari mana kaname mendapatkan jepit itu. karena dia menemukannya di meja makan. Mungkin itu milik yuuki yang tertinggal

" duduklah, kau menggangguku"

" baiklah chef" ucap kaname dengan nada bercanda

30 menit berlalu. Kedua piring sudah dihidangkan dihadapannya.

" aku Cuma membuat pasta saja, semoga kau suka" ucap zero yang sudah duduk dihadapan kaname.

Kaname segera mengambil garpunnya dan memasukan pasta itu kedalam mulutnya. Matannya melebar sesaat

" ini enak sekali" ucapnya kemudian

" benarkah?" tanya zero bangga.

" iya ini sangat enak" ucap kaname menatap zero

" habiskanlah. Masih ada lagi jika kau ingin tambah" kaname hanya mengangguk menanggapinnya kembali melahap makanan dihadapannya dengan cepat.

"kau sempurna pricess. Calon ibu dari anak-anaku"ucap beast dalam diri kaname. Membuat kaname ingin cepat-cepat memiliki perempuan dihadapannya.

"kuran?" tanya zero bingung melihat kaname mendekat kewajahnya. Tangannya ingin mendorong kaname sebelum tangan besar kaname menahannya.

Tangan kaname meraih dagu zero dan menjilat tepi mulut zero pelan

" ada cream di sudut mulutmu" kaname menyeringai nakal melihat semburat merah diwajah zero

" manis sekali. Bagaimana dengan bibirnya? Aku tidak sabar mencicipinnya"pikir kaname.

"kenapa aku malah bersenang-senang dengannya. Aku harusnya membencinnya bukan memberinya kesempatan untuk bermain denganku. Sadarlah zero kau bodoh sekali"

"zero?" tanya kaname begitu melihat wajah muram zero

" aku akan kembali kekamar." Jawab zero meninggalkan kaname dengan kebingungan. Kenapa dengan zeronnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tertutup lagi.


	6. warning !

" aku tidak akan bersembunyi lagi" pikir zero membetulkan dasi yang dikenakannya. Mulai hari ini dirinnya tidak akan menyembunyikan dirinya lagi dan memutuskan menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi. dia akan membutkikankepada chairman dan terutama kepada preblood sialan bahwa dia bisa menjaga dirinnya sendiri. Dia meminta kepada chairman untuk memberikan dia baju untuk peremupuan day class dan hari ini dia akan memulai beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Dia mengecek bloody rose pada pinggangnya untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu.

Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Memantulkan sosok wanita muda yang begitu menawan. Zero memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu membiarkan beberapa helaian keluar dari tempatnya membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Seragam hitamnya membuat kulit putihnya terlihat semakin menonjol.Kaki jenjangnya terlihat begitu seksi dipadukan dengan sepatu hitam di kakinnya.

Zero menuruni tangga melihat chairman dan yuuki sudah berisiap-siap untuk sarapan

"zero rinn.. ayo makan putriku yang cantik" panggil chairman dramatis. Malas menghadapi chairman dan kelakukan bodohnya membuat zero tidak memedulikannya

" hei zero, kenapa jika kau yang memakainya seragam jelek ini bisa terlihat begitu bagus?" tanya yuuki begitu zero mendudukan dirinnya di samping yuuki

" apaa yuuki chann, seragam kalian tidak jelek aku sendiri yang mendesignyaa, dan tentu saja zero terlihat cantik dia putriku yang aku banggakan" ucap chairman dengan nada bangganya.

Zero hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perdebadatan dua orang idiot dihadapannya

" zero" zero segera mengangkat kepalannya begitu mendengar chairman memanggilnya

" hari ini tidak usah patrol dan menunggu sampai pergantian kelas. Langsung pulang saja begitu selesai kelas"

" tidak hari ini aku akan mengawasi pergantian kelas seperti biasa"

" tapi zero.."

" aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" jawab zero tersenyum kecil membuat chairman yang melihatnya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar karena terpesona

SKIP TIME

Pergantian kelas sudah dimulai, zero sudah berdiri pada tempatnya seperti biasa. Dia bisa merasakan semua murid dayclass menatapnya heran. Zero sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan itu sejak tadi pagi semua orang sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka hanya diberitahu bahwa wanita cantik yang masuk kekelas mereka adalah adik zero yang bernama zerin membuat seluruh kelas menjadi ribut.

Dan sekarang dengan adannya zero pada pergantian kelas juga menambah kebingungan mereka. apa zerin juga seorang perfect sama seperti zero? Lalu dimana grumpy perfect yang biasa menjaga mereka.

Bisikan mereka terpotong begitu gerbang terbuka. Seluruh anak-anak night class keluar dari gedung mereka menuju ke kelas mereka. langkah mereka terhenti begitu mencium aroma levender milik seorang wanita yang membalikan tubuhnya dari mereka.

Kaname melebarkan matannya begitu mencium aroma zero.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini?" pikirnya. Tapi pikirannya segera terpotong begitu melihat seluruh night class juga menatap zero dengan rasa penasaran.

Kaname begitu tidak menyukainnya. Beraninnya mereka menatap zeronya . kaname segera menghampiri zero dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Membuat semua orang berteriak semakin histeris

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kaname geram

Zero membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kaname begitu sebuah suara dibelakangnya

Terdengar suara nafas tercekat, mereka semua hanya menatap zero dengan pandangan kaget dan kagum. Melihat ciptaan tuhan yang paling cantik yang pernah mereka lihat.

Kaname semakin marah menatap seluruh night class menatap zero dengan pandangan bergairah.

" takuma bawa mereka ke kelas. Aku memiliki urusan" ucap kaname menarik tangan zero meninggalkan desahan kecewa dari semua night class karena ketua mereka juga sama tertariknya dengan wanita cantik itu sehingga mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan. Siapa mereka yang bisa melawan kaname. Mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa...

" kuran lepas" ucap zero yang tidak dihiraukan kaname

Dia masih menarik tangan zero tidak dihiraukan teriakan zero yang memintannya berenti. Pikirannya hanya berkabut marah begitu mengetahui ada orang lain yang berani menatap princessnya.

Dia melepaskan tangan zero begitu mereka sampai di tengah hutan yang begitu sepi

" apa maumu kuran" jawab zero kesal

" aku yang harus bertanya begitu. Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu menunjukan dirimu dan apa-apaan pakaianmu ini?" tanya kaname geram melihat pakaian zero dengan rok yang sangat pendek

" apa? ini bukankah seragam normal." Ucap zero bingung

" sudahlah kuran ini bukan urusanmu. Berhentilah ikut campur. "Jawab zero meninggalkan kaname yang semakin marah

" berhenti zero sebelum aku menghukummu . aku belum selesai"

" aku sudah selesai" ucap zero melangkah pergi

Kaname segera menarik tangan zero keras hingga zero menabrak dada bidang kaname

" aku tidak suka mereka menatapmu. Kau milikku . kau milikku" ucap kaname dengan mata menggelap

" apa maksudmu? Aku bukan milkmu. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu!" ucap zero mendorong kaname keras

" ohh, kau salah princess kau milikku. Mau tidak mau kau milikku" ucap kaname memerangkap tubuh mungil zer di pohon besar dibelakangnya

" pergi kau vampire sialan. Pergi ke yuukimu karena aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu" teriak zero

" persetan dengan ini zero" ucap kaname sambil mencium bibir zero dengan kasar. Menumpahkan seggala kekesalannya dengan ciuman ini.

" manis sekali. Aku ingin lagi. aku ingil lebih" pikir kaname sambil terus menciumi bibir zero dengan rakus. Tidak memedulikan tangan kecil yang berusaha mendorongnya dan memukulnya. Dia hanya ingin menyesapi bibir zero yang selama ini di inginkannya. Didambakannya dan ternyata ini sangatlah membuatnya ketagihan. Ida berusaha memasukan lidahnya kebibir zero tapi zero menutup bibirnya erat. Tidak kehabisan akal . kaname mulai meremas payudara zero membuatn zero berteriak. Memberikan kaname kesempatan memasuki mulut zero

Kaname bisa merasakan zero menggigit lidahnya keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Tapi itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar zero . kaname sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciumannya dia semakin menekan belakang kepala zero semakin mendekat kearahnya. Memasukkan lidahnya yang berdarah hingga zero bisa merasakan darah kaname. Zero yang merasakan darah kaname semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sudah beberapa minggu dia tidak meminum darah dan dia membutuhkannya. Bagaimanapun dia hanya vampire yang tidak bisa menolak darah seorang kuran.

Zero mulai membalas ciuman kaname. Dia menghisap lidah kaname di bibirnya. Hilang sudah akalsehatnya yang ada di pikirannya adalah darah kaname yang begitu menangis. Menghilangkan semua rasa haus didirinnya.

Tangan kecilnya tidak lagi dia gunakan untuk mendorong kaname melainkan untuk menarik kaname lebih mendekat.

Kaname yang merasakan zero membalas ciumannya semakin emncium zero dengan panas. Tapi tidak ada lagi rasa marah yang ada adalah rasa ingin memiliki milik kaname saat ini. dia tersenyum sadis di tengah- tengan ciuman mereka.luka dilidahnya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah membuat zero engerang kesal, dia masih haus dan mulai ingin berhenti.

Kaname yang ingin menggoda zero menarik lidahnya dari mulut zero membuat zero mengerang kesal. Zero semakin memperdalam ciuam mereka. kali ini dengan memasukan lidahnya sendiri ke mulut kaname mencari darah yang sangat dia inginkan. Kaname hanya menggeram rendah merasakan bukti gairahnya yang muncul karena perlakuan zero.

" ini gila" pikir kaname . hanya dengan ciumanzero bisa membuat kaname begitu menggila. Ingin memiliki zero saat ini juga.

Merasa kasihan dengan zero yang masih menghisap lidah kaname mencari darah yang dinginkannya. Dan merasa tidak ingin melepas bibir zero , dia masih tidak ingin zero sadar apa yang dilakukan mereka. dia kembali menggigit bibirnya membuat zero mendapat darah yang diinginkannya.

Dia menarik zero mengambil dominan yang memang seharusnya dia lakukan. dia kembali mendominasi ciuma mereka. memasukan lidahnya ke mulut zero dan mengangkat tubuh zero ke gendongannya. Dia menyenderkan tubuh zero di pohon besar, dan membiarkan kaki zero melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Kaname tidak bisa berhenti lagi sekarang begitu mendengar rintihan kenikmatan dari mulut zero saat zero menghisap lidahnya.

Kaname menyudahi ciuman merek. Yang mendapat rengekan dari mulut zero

" sabar princess. Ucap kaname mencium dagu zero sayang"

Kaname segera membuka blassernya dan beberapa kancing atas kemejannya.

Dia sgera membawa bibir zero mendekati lehernya dan membiarkan zero kembali emngigit lehernya. Dia hanya mendesah merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa begitu merasakan taring mungil zero menembus kulitnya.

Kaname bisa merasakan zero yang semakin ingin mendekat kearahnya. Kaname bisa merasakan milik zero yang menggesek miliknya tanpa disadari zero yang masih berusaha membuat kaname mendekat kearahnya.

Kaname kehilangan semua akal sehatnya melihat zero melakukan hal itu. zero sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan tubuh zero pada gendongannya dan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menyusup di balik rok zero yang memang tersingkat. Menggesekan jari-jarinnya pada milik zero yang masih tertutup membuat nya semakin basah karena ulah kaname. Zero hanya bisa mengerang nikmat mendapat perlakukan dari kaname.

Kaname segera memasukan jarinnya yang panjang kearah sela-sela pelindung milik zero merasalakan milik zero secara langsung yang sudah sangat basah dan hangat membuat kaname mengerang tidak sabar.

Dia segera menggesek milik zero membuat zero menggelinjang semakin keenakan. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan milik zero kaname segera melepas jari miliknya dan memasukan jari nya kedalam mulutnya merasakan rasa zero yang begitu manis, membuatnya menggeram rendah.

Hilang sudah pertahanan kaname. Dia segera melepas celanannya menyisakan boxer yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk membuka kaki zero semakin lebar dan menempatkan miliknya tepat dengan milik zero. Mendorongnya perlahan merasakan milik mereka bergesek dan hanya dihalangi oleh pakaian dalam masing-masing. Kaname semakin merasa bergairah semakin digenjotnya milkinya dengan milik zero membuat zero ikut mendesah keenakan. Merasa masih kurang puas kaname melepas boxernya dan menempatkan miliknya kembali dengan milik zero. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasakan milik zero dengan semakin jelas.

Merasa itu , zero melepas taringnya dari leher kaname. Kesadarnanya belum kembali. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanya ada kenikmatan. Kaname kembali menggenjot miliknya perlahan . mendesah rendah ditelinga zero. Semakin kasar kaname menggenjot milik zero membuat zero semakin menggila. Dia mendesah keras. Melemparkan kepalannya kebelakang. Membuat kaname berkesempatan untuk menciumi leher jenjang zero di hadapannya

" ah zeroo.. kau hangat sekali dan basah hanya untukku"

" kur.. kuran.. ah ah" zero hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kaname yang semakin menggenjotnya kasar sampai tubuh zero tersentak kebelakang

" kaname.. panggil namaku kaname"bisik kaname rendah. Menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak pada dirinnya. Dia ingin zero merasakan puncaknya terlebih dahulu. Kaname menggigit leher zero pelan membuat zero semakin menggila

" kaname.. kaname. Akuu"

" bersama-sama zero" ucap kaname berat sampai lolongan dikeluarkan zero dan geraman tertahan dari kaname. Zero hanya bisa jatuh lemas pada gendongan kaname merasakan kenikmatan yang nantinnya akan membuatnya menyesal. Kaname masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Dia mendudukan zero di pangkuannya. Kaname bisa melihat zero yang begitu kelelahan. Dia menggeesekan miliknya disekitar tubuh zero

" aku begitu puas sayang, bisa menandaimu seperti ini" dia mengoleskan spermannya pada tubuh zero. Zero hanya bisa terdiam menikmati perlakuan kaname.

Kaname segera memasukan kembali miliknya ke boxer yang tadi dikenakannya. Dia bisa melihat zero yang sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi kaname punya rencana lain. Dia tau bahwa kesempatan ini hanya akan datang sekali . dan kaname akan menyiksa zero dengan kenikmatan sehingga zero tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

" princess" panggil kaname mengangkat tubuh zero . membiarkan tubuh zero bersandar padannya. Kaname segera membuka celana dalam zero yang sudah sangat basah. Membuat zero mengerang rendah

" kaname. Aku lelah"

" sst.. princess serahkan padaku tenanglah" ucap kaname kembali menciumi bibir zero panas. Sambil memnciumi bibir zero kaname segera merobek baju zero beserta dalamannya . membuat dua gunung indah terpancar dihadapannya. dengan masih menciumi zero kaname meremas payudara zero dengan gemas memainkan puncaknya dengan ibu jarinnya. Membuat zero menggeliat nikmat.

Hanya rok nya yang masih menempel ditubuhnya yang sudah terangkat sampai keperut begitu kaname melebarkan kaki zero

" kaname jangan .." ucap zero lemah begitu merasakan kaname melebarkan kakinya membuat rok yang digunakannya terangkat

" tenang zero, tidak ada yang melihatnya" jawab kaname menciumi pundak telangjang zero. Satu tangan dia gunakan untuk meremas payudara zero dan satunnya lagi dia gunakan untuk meraba milik zero yang sudah kembali mengeluarkan cairan

" lihat baby, kau menginginkanku" bisik kaname yang hanya dibalas desahan dari zero. Jari-jari kaname melraba dengan pintarnya. Membuka lebar celah milik zero untuk hidangan utamannya. Kaname menggesekan jari besarnya membuat zero mendesah keras. Kaname terus menggesekan jarinnya cepat. Membuat zero mendesah keras, memejamkan matannya begitu merasa rasa nikmat nya datang untuk kedua kali. Merasa zero sudah akan sampai di puncaknya. Kaname semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuh zero semakin menggelinjang kuat. Membuat tangan kaname yang satunnya lagi dia gunakan untuk meremas payudara zero dia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh zero yang menggelinjang kuat. Teriakan lolos dari mulut zero . kaname bisa merasakan tangannya begitu pasrah.

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan kemenangan. Dia ingin menyiksa zero lagi, tapi melihat zero yang begitu kelelahan kaname mengurungkan niatnya

" segini cukup. Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu beristirahat"pikir kaname sadis sambil membawa leher zero mendekat ke arahnya. Kembali meraup bibir yang sudah menjadi candunnya.

Kaname bisa meraskan zero tertidur di pelukannya. Dengan bibir yang masih kaname mainkan zero tertidur karena kelelahan. Kaname melepas ciumannya menatap wajah zero yang begitu mempesona.dengan bibir bengkak dan rambut yang begitu berantakan, serta aroma kaname yang ada dalam tubuhnya membuat kaname tersenyum senang.kaname segeraMenutupi tubuh zero dengan blasernya. Dan menggendong zero pergi .

Apa terlalu vulgar? Harus ada sensor atau gimana nih? Karena kebelakang akan lebih vulgar lagi

Please comment kasih saran ya..


End file.
